A Forbidden Love Affair
by Eloise Kitty
Summary: Shinobu and Miyagi really think about their relationship. Sorry I suck at summaries :D A lemon about these two lovebirds.


Hello! Thanks for taking the time to come read this story. I hope you all like it.

I OBVIOUSLY don't own Junjou Romantica.

There may be a few typos her and there so if ya spot any feel free to let me know.

The only think that kept them apart was their age.  
>He hadn't expected for a teen to show up on his doorstep one day, asking to move in. He also hadn't expected for him to confess his love to him. A bizarre child indeed. Destiny. He called it destiny. Miyagi opened the door to let his young counterpart inside, closing the door softly behind him.<br>"Why do you want to live _here?_" He leaned against the door and gave an airy sigh.  
>"It's your fault I fell in love with you, so I should be able to live with you now." The teen carried his bags in and set them in the hall.<br>He rolled his eyes and breathed out heavily. "Why is it _my_ fault eh? I didn't do much... And besides, you know I like women." He picked up his bags reluctantly and carried them to his spare room, setting them down in the middle of the floor. "How long do you plan on staying? A few days?"  
>"Is that why your marriage with my sister fell through?" He crossed his arms and followed Miyagi to the room. "I'll stay here as long as I'm in love with you and until you realize you're in love with me as well." He sat on the bed.<br>_"What a stubborn way of thinking..." _He sat next to Shinobu and petted his hair. "You're going to be here for a long time then. -sigh- Have you eaten yet? Want something for dinner? We can talk about your... love... over a nice meal." He stood and walked to the doorway motioning for Shinobu to follow him to the kitchen.  
>"Since I'm going to be living here, let me cook for you. It's fine really, you can sit down and think about stuff like falling in love with me and our future together." Shinobu stood up and walked over to the older man. Miyagi led him to the kitchen and took a seat on the sofa on the opposite side of the kitchen island.<br>"Do you even know how to cook? Last time I checked a four-year-old didn't know how to prepare a real dinner." He gave the boy a look of sarcasm and picked up his newspaper to continue reading where he left off before his life was interrupted by a teenage boy.  
>"I'm perfectly capable of cooking!" Shinobu rummaged the fridge for some cabbage, the only thing he decently knew how to cook. "Where do you keep your vegetables? Are you out of cabbage or something?"<br>He cringed at the word.  
>"<em>Cabbage? What the hell are you making with cabbage in it?" <em>He looked disgustedly at Shinobu. There was a reason he kept that foul leafy green out of his apartment.  
>"Cabbage stir fry. It's something I saw somewhere. You might like it, but if you don't have cabbage I can go get some." Shinobu stood up and closed the fridge.<br>"I'll go too. Maybe it would be good to go do a little shopping eh? Come with me. I'll drive." He stood up and got his coat and keys from the table by the entrance. He turned and waited for Shinobu to follow him out to his car. The younger followed him to his car and once the car was unlocked, he got into the passenger seat silently. Miyagi got into his side and started the engine. They drove down the street silently, both of their minds thinking about different things. He turned into the parking lot of the supermarket and parked relatively close to the entrance. He got out and walked around to open the door for Shinobu. He looked up at the man he was in love with and couldn't help but blush at his actions. He got out of the car and tried to hide his slight obsession over Miyagi in public. Miyagi locked his car and went to fetch a basket for their expenditures. Shinobu stood rigidly next to him. It was fairly obvious to anyone passing by that the boy was nervous and in love. Miyagi sighed and laced his fingers with the small hand next to his. Shinobu's heart quickened its pace at Miyagi's touch. He never expected him to give in so easily, let alone do it in a public venue. He led his small adorer inside the building. Accusing glances were thrown their way. People couldn't tell if they were lovers or father and son. Miyagi held his hand proudly and led him to the produce section.  
>"Go get as much cabbage you want. I can't wait to have your cooking for dinner."<br>People watched as the younger went and picked up three cabbages and brought them back to the cart. Miyagi tilted his chin and kissed him firmly on the lips, much to the awe of the onlookers. He pulled away frowning and led him to the checkout.  
>"Here's my credit card. Hurry up and pay. I'll be in the car."<br>He stalked outside and sat in his car, running the engine and smoking a cigarette. Shinobu stood in line waiting to be rung up with bright red cheeks. Was Miyagi actually beginning to fall for him? He promised himself in line that he would make the best cabbage stir fry he could so that he wouldn't disappoint the man he loved so dearly. He paid for the food and walked to the car, getting in and holding the cabbages in his lap. Miyagi didn't say a word and tore out of the parking lot. He drove home furiously and parked crookedly in their driveway. He slammed his door shut and walked inside fuming. He left the door open for the confused Shinobu to follow inside. Shinobu was completely startled by his silent, furious outrage. What was it that happened from the time he was left in the check-out lane until the time he was back in the car. He grabbed the cabbages and got out of the car walking into the house he now didn't feel welcomed into.

Miyagi was back at his seat on the couch. His face was scrunched up in anger.  
>"Did you see how they looked at us in there? <em>Is that what you want in a relationship? <em>You don't understand do you? A relationship like ours is frowned upon! You're just a kid! You don't think things through!" He stood up and went to his office, slamming and locking the door behind him.  
>He never cried. And he certainly wouldn't let that damn brat see him if he did.<br>Shinobu dropped the cabbages. He never noticed the looks from the people in the store. His attention was strictly fixated on Miyagi and Miyagi alone. Were people really staring? Why hadn't he noticed? He walked over to Miyagi's office and slumped against the door.  
>"Please let me in Miyagi... Please..."<br>"Why... why do you need to be in here?" Shinobu could hear the hurt in Miyagi's voice and how choked up he sounded.  
>"We need to talk Miyagi."<br>Shinobu could hear a sigh from the other side of the door and heard the lock click open. The door opened slightly and he could see Miyagi retreat back to his desk. He had what looked like a notebook or journal of some kind open and appeared to have been writing.  
>"You have a lot of nerve kid. Coming in here spouting all this nonsense about destiny and love and crap. You're seventeen. You don't even KNOW what love is." He balled his fist and punched the desk. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCREWED UP MY LIFE! YOU CAME IN AND MADE ME FALL FOR YOU AND NOW ALL THESE FEELINGS KEEP WELLING UP INSIDE OF ME AND YOU'RE THERE, WITH THAT CUTE LITTLE SMILE OF YOURS... Stop making me melt when I see you. You're such a god damned brat." He whispered that last part softly as tears started to slip from the corners of his eyes.<br>Shinobu's heart stopped in those moments of hearing how he felt. He talked without thinking. "THEN IF YOU'VE TRULY FALLEN FOR ME YOU WOULDN'T CARE WHAT THEY THINK! YOU WOULDN'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS! IT'S DESTINY THAT'S BROUGHT US TOGETHER! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT!" Shinobu fell to his knees, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"_What the fuck is up with you and DESTINY? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DESTINY IS!" _He pulled Shinobu into his lap and kissed him hard, the boy's cheeks immediately heating up as he was kissed.

Miyagi picked up the kid, still kissing him and pinned him against the wall. He held the teen's wrists above his head and kissed him with more fervor, working his tongue into his mouth. He heard whimpered moans coming from Shinobu's mouth as they kissed and he slowly rolled his hips against the teen. Shinobu moaned at Miyagi's actions and squirmed under his touch. Miyagi growled and kissed down his jawline to his neck, where he kissed and left small red marks for the world to see. He could feel Shinobu's arousal tenting the front of his jeans. He released the teen's wrists and set him in the office chair. He pulled Shinobu's pants and boxers down slowly, letting his hardened member spring free. Shinobu blushed as his member hit the cold surrounding air, but gasped when it was engulfed by a certain warmth. Miyagi licked the tip of the boy's erection. He tongues the slit at the top and applied pressure to the sensitive underside with his tongue. Shinobu moaned and thrust his hips up into Miyagi's mouth, nearly choking the elder man. He sucked on the head of his erection before bobbing his head, slowly taking in the entire length. He swallowed around it, making Shinobu scream out in pleasure.

Miyagi continued to lick his member and would occasionally move to engulf one of his testicles rolling it with his tongue, making Shinobu cry out. He slowly circled the boy's entrance with a finger and pushed it inside. Shinobu moaned as the digit was inserted into him. Miyagi worked his finger inside Shinobu and continued to suck and lick at his member. He slid a second finer into the boy's virgin entrance and he felt him clench around his fingers. He moved them slowly in and out of Shinobu, trying to help stretch him for what was to come next. Shinobu was growing more and more erotic moaning and throwing his head back.

He whimpered as Miyagi pulled his fingers out of him but was suddenly surprised at the size of the thing in front of him. Miyagi had taken his pants off and now had his throbbing cock in front of him.

"Make this nice and wet or else it's going to hurt."

Shinobu did what he was told and started licking his huge cock all over. He couldn't fit the whole thing into his mouth, but he made sure to really lick and suck on the places he could. Miyagi was growing impatient and sat in his office chair, guiding Shinobu to him. He lined up with his entrance and slowly pushed inside. Shinobu whimpered in pain as his virginity was taken from him by the man he loved. He felt Miyagi's erection going deeper inside of him with each gentle thrust. The man he loved was inside of him and it was the best thing he has ever experienced. He rocked back onto Miyagi's hard member and moaned as he felt a sudden heat shoot through his entire body.

"P-please hit t-there a-agaainn…" He moaned as Miyagi thrust into that spot again and again. It was like a slow fire was spreading through his body and before he knew it he felt a familiar heat pooling his stomach and he screamed out, "MIYAGI! I-I'M CUMMING!" He shot his seed in long thick spurts out onto the carpet in front of him. He moaned as his orgasm coursed through his veins. Miyagi felt the clenching around his member from Shinobu and began his orgasm as well.

"Ngh... M-me too… S-shinob-bu" Miyagi came inside his lover shuddering and thrusting through his orgasm. He pulled out of Shinobu and held him in his lap, both of them exhausted. He picked up Shinobu and carried him into his new bedroom and set him in the bed. He lay down next to him and held him against his body. His gentle breathing was soothing enough for him to fall asleep next to him. But before he could fall asleep he heard the gentle whisper of his young lover.

"I love you Miyagi…"


End file.
